


Spa Day

by Entwinedlove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, generalizations of romance novel tropes as 'bad', intentional purple prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Hermione doesn't take care of herself like she should. Maria devised a plan to give them both some quality relaxation time.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Maria Hill
Kudos: 14
Collections: Entwinedlove's Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019





	Spa Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019, fills square - B5 - Hermione x Maria

"He wrapped his thick, muscular, tanned arms around her waist and picked her up as if she were the lightest feather, hoisting her over his shoulder like the strapping, powerful Viking man he was, and took her to the far end of the Longhouse. The shadows of the dying fire danced across Veronibel's milky, creamy, blemish-free skin and everywhere Erik touched her, sparks of pleasure—Oh, for the love of Merlin," Hermione complained, "What did I ever do to you that you would make me read this rubbish?"

She hung the ridiculous romance novel over the edge of the bathing tub and sunk a bit lower into the water, to look at her girlfriend in the tub beside her. Maria's short brown hair was damp and dangled over the lip of the tub onto the marble floor, she was up to her neck in thick, foamy bubbles, she had a white cream mask over her face, and slices of cucumber laid over her eyes. She looked the pinnacle of pampered. "Come on, Hermione, you can't just stop at the best part," she chided without bothering to move anything but her mouth.

"The best part?" Hermione asked, unable to contain her outrage at the horrible drivel she'd been forced to read. "There is no best part of this, it's all awful." She huffed and a dry, curly tendril of hair fluttered back to settle at her cheek. Her own bath had bubbles, but not as much, and she had opted out of the face mask and cooling, 'eye-bag reducing miracle' vegetable.

"You're the one who lost the bet," Maria said. Her shoulders barely moved when she gave an uncaring shrug. "You said if you lost the bet, I could choose the place, the time, and the activities. I chose this amazing spa—you should really send your friend Angelina a gift basket for recommending it—this weekend, and trashy novel reading aloud. Since you didn't get the facial part of the spa treatment, it only makes sense that you do the reading."

Hermione wanted to grumble more, but she had agreed to the terms of the bet, and the spa had been a wonderful idea, though she suspected she would be changing her mind about the massage portion of the retreat if she had to read much more of this book. It contained so many crimes against good literature that she found it impossible to relax. She set the book on the little table between them and pulled her hand back into the warmth of the bathwater. She closed her eyes and tried to find some tranquillity.

Maria let her be for about a minute before she spoke. "So what happens next? You didn't get to the part where Erik's throbbing shaft of manhood was coated with their combined—"

"Ugh," Hermione said, sitting higher in the tub and reaching for the book. "You're doing this on purpose to torment me."

Maria's only response was a self-satisfied grin.


End file.
